


Say Something

by frozenpapers



Category: Frozen (2013), Hans and Elsa, Hans xElsa, Helsa - Fandom, Iceburns - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenpapers/pseuds/frozenpapers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both the former prince and the queen knew he was a dead end. Both knew that everyone despised him for what he had done over a couple years ago, but when the queen saw light in him after they exchanged a few words in the midst of the dark, she was prepared to spare him no matter what the cost. And whatever protest Anna and Hans would make, she would still strive for his freedom, because she believed that she could somehow fix him... and quite somehow, as blasphemous as it was, he mattered to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She seemed like the phantom of the meeting, sat quietly at the head of the table, her wine untouched, the papers for trade and approved laws unread. She would occasionally nod when the stares and the questions were turned to her, as if to agree to whatever they were discussing. And thankfully, none asked for her opinion. Their chatters weren’t loud enough to distract her from her musings, not interesting enough to capture her attention. It was always like this, her gaze directed to the horizons, as if waiting for some answer to peek through the clouds, or possibly the sun that was slowly sinking down. And it wasn’t because she showed no interest in her duties or the welfare of her people, but it was because her attention was completely directed to  _someone_  who had tried to take everything from her, including her sister, Anna. She knew he had no place or whatsoever in her little mind, and knew it was futile to even let her mind waver just to think of him, and especially worry about him the day after. She didn’t know why her decision then made her uneasy. After all, it was what she had requested from none other than his father, King Henrik of the Southern Isles, as punishment for his misdeeds in Arendelle. And hadn’t it been seen fit by her, the council, and especially Anna? But then again she didn’t know him when he was on trial, unlike she knew of him now.

Blasphemous as it may, she saw light in him. And wasn’t she always the perfect judge? Wasn’t she the one who saw evil in him just as she was about to give in and bless the marriage? Moreover, she saw herself in him. Through his stories when they were both alone at midnight, hadn’t he been that lost little boy who just wanted to prove everyone wrong? And wasn’t he considered a  _monster_ , better yet, a disappointment to all of them? Hadn’t he been like her? The isolated puny little heir who couldn’t control the curse in her, who couldn’t make her father proud, she mused, wasn’t that just her? She had to sigh as she dropped her gaze, she shouldn’t be thinking of that.

She stared at her hands in dismay, but then lifted her gaze to try, to at least try to take her mind off of him. She watched as Anna shifted in her seat and clear her throat to get everyone’s attention, including Elsa’s. With clear blue eyes, she watched her sister straighten her back and square her shoulders as if to intimidate the rest of the council members. She was tempted to raise a brow at this since both of them hadn’t been the best of friends when she tried to tell her sister about her sudden change of heart.

“We are all aware that the traitor is to be hanged tomorrow…”

_She couldn’t even say his name._

Elsa shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the temperature began to drop a degree or two, but none of them seem to mind, especially her sister, for they were too caught up with the current topic. And none, she mused gratifyingly, noticed how her shoulders tensed and how her leg shook underneath the long table. She fought for control as blood thumped,  _thumped_ , and  **thumped**  disturbingly, filling her ears with the sensation of fear. Every knot she swallowed doubled, every nerve she tried to calm tensed, she didn’t know what more she could do just to remove the antsy feeling that was profusely pestering her. She could feel sweat trickle down her spine as she tried so hard to ignore the names that were being thrown at him. She didn’t know that she would be  _this_  upset.

_Why should I pity him?_

And though the answer was right there in front of her, she still chose to look away, thinking that it was  _absurd_. She had to swallow once more as the room began to grow cooler and as new sinews of frost ran through the corners of the room, the table, and the windows that used to be as clear as crystal. But again, none seemed to mind the sudden change of ambience as they talked about the procedures to be done tomorrow. She watched them cautiously and oppressively as they interacted and counteracted with each other, and she had to grimace when she laid eyes on her sister who seemed more  _hell-bent_  than she was. Anna’s blue eyes turned into a sinister tone as she rolled her eyes in displeasure, as she cringed at the suggestion the elderly made.

_I don’t think it’s too brutal. After all, he did deserve the punishment_ , with airy confidence and with a hidden smirk underneath the thin layers of youth, she crossed her arms against her chest. The  _tap, tap, tap_  of her foot sounded through the silenced room as all eyes were turned to the queen, waiting for her knowing answer.

And she had to hide a cringe as she looked away with a shrug, obviously distracted. She faced the clock that sat between the candlesticks that were half used, watching the clock tick-tock-tick-tock away the time that has been pressuring her throughout the day.

_Twelve hours left_ , she mused,  _and that light I saw would completely turn into_ **dust**.

She pressed her nails hard on her hands as new layers of frost traveled through the floor from her feet. The elderly shivered as they shifted uncomfortably on their chairs, obviously trying to find a warmer spot, but none dwelled and dared to grieve about the matter. Her sister kept her steely blue eyes on her as she dealt with the cold as if it never bothered her, as if it didn’t feel like a thousand knives being pierced through her.

“ _Right_?” the princess countered as she began to tap her foot menacingly on the hard wood floor that was now coated in thin layers of ice as if to annoy.

But Elsa only turned to give her a mere look of confusion then turned away to avoid the question. She let out an airy sigh of exasperation as she turned to look back at the clock that slowly ticked to her surprise.

“ _Right_   **Elsa**?” this time she added the  _edge_  that she was holding back for weeks as she sent daggers towards the queen who gave her a knowing look of slight understanding. She didn’t even dare to address her sister  _Queen Elsa_  even though she knew it was illiberal of her to call her by her  _first name_. She felt like she lost all the respect that she had for  _her_.

She turned to meet her sister’s steely blue eyes and pressed her hands firmly against her lap. “Yes, I suppose so.” She agreed, though she knew she didn’t know a thing about what was being asked for her. “If you may excuse me,” She stood with undying grace as she glanced at the clock, and at the council members that were seated rightly with sealed lips. “Any questions that you feel the need to ask shall be addressed to the princess. I leave her in charge for I have more important matters to attend to.” She gave a little bow and a small smile that ended up a grimace as she turned her back from them.

_Is he more important to you than_ **I am?**

She closed her eyes in exasperation as she let out a sigh.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to  _him_  again.” Her words were laced with venom as she stood and slapped her hand on the frosted table, startling everyone, barring Elsa.

Elsa bit her lip as she willed herself to remain calm, though she knew it was futile since her temper had been continually tipped for the past months. “My business shall remain my business. I ordered you to stay and you shall, whether you like it or  **not**.” She gritted her teeth as she balled her hands into fists.

“Why should I listen to you?” She retaliated as she jabbed a finger accusingly at her.

“That’s enough.” She warned as she felt the tips of her fingers grow unbearably cold.

“No, you’re always running to  _him_. I don’t understand you. I don’t even  _know_  you anymore, Elsa.” Tears burned at the back of her eyes, but she swallowed the urge for the sake of pride.

Elsa hugged herself as snowflakes began to fall around her.

_Conceal_

And the mantra she had carried for fifteen years echoed through her mind once more, reminding her that she was not to lose control,  _again_. “That’s  _Queen Elsa_ , to you.”  She shot back as she turned to glare at her sister as if she was a child.

“Don’t berate me like I am a child, because I’m not.” She spat as she glowered at her sister, her nails digging into the table.

“Then don’t act like one.” She raised a brow. “If you are mature enough to speak ill of him, to speak ill of my decisions, then I expect you to be mature enough to accept the fact that nothing will ever go your way; that you are nothing but a  **princess** ,  _second in command_  to me.” Words flew out of her mouth before she even thought of them, before she could even realize that what she had said was too  _afflictive_.

And when she did, she only gave her sister a warning yet direful look as if she was a filthy criminal to be rid of her sight, before she turned away to leave the whole council, including Anna, in shock.

She gathered her skirts when she knew she was out of earshot, tears copiously streaming down her face like rivers. She didn’t know what to do anymore, didn’t know how to deal with everything in her plate prudently without offending  _anyone_. She was just about done at being the ever so graceful queen everyone seemed to adore. She was just about done fending for everyone’s welfare, for thinking about the greater good. She could only take so little stress and so little pain. After all, like anyone else, she was only human who has complicated  _feelings_  she has to deal with, who has relationships to rebuild and problems to rethink. She had things to weigh, and those things had brought her to her own downfall.

Her sobs echoed through the empty halls as the clicking of her feet rapped and disturbed whoever was sound asleep in the middle of the day. A thin trail of ice followed her through the halls as she made a run for it, as she ran to nowhere in particular. The maids narrowed their eyes at the damsel in distress, curious and concerned about the queen’s state. Many supposes were thought, but all held their tongue, afraid to disrespect the young lady.

Elsa then found herself walking calmly in the depths of the dark and into the coldness the confined room offered with dry eyes and a red nose. She sniffed as she ignored the concerned looks her men had given her as she furrowed her eyebrows, questioning her own decision.

_And of course, I had to run to_  him.

She had to swallow an oath as she took the torch that lit the dark hallway, gesturing for the guard on duty to unlock the gates and let her in to the dreaded dungeon she was once in. She had to smother the slight burn the wound had offered as she raised her chin in an effort to look rather intimidating than pitiful. Her hand rested on her side as heart thumped frenetically, filling her ears with the thump, thump, thump she was accustomed to when nearing  _his_  place. She drummed her cold fingers on her side painfully as she watched him unlock  _his_  cell hesitantly. She glared at him when he nearly retaliated, causing him to hold back his tongue in shame. With a shake of her head, she had let herself inside in the all too well cell the man she was – surprisingly –  _fond_  of stayed.

She pressed her eyes close as she tried to find her voice in the many layers of emotion that jumbled in her throat. But immediately she closed her mouth when he raised a dismissive hand to shun whatever blasphemy she was to say out.

“What are you doing here, Your Majesty?” He asked as he refused to move towards the light to reveal himself. He was just about done with the pitiful look she always sent him.

Elsa realized that he didn’t bother to look up just like he used to, and when she was about to speak again, he had beat her to it once more.

“Another quarrel I suppose?” He asked as he looked her through his thick eyelashes, noticing how raw she looked right in front of him. “I’m not  _worth_  the fight, Your Grace. You know that, Anna knows that.”  _My brothers know that._

Elsa had to swallow another knot as she avoided his dreadful gaze of self loathe. “But you are,” She mumbled as she tried her best not to place a hand on his shoulder for comfort. “You can still change, I know that.”

He had to press his eyes close as he muttered a silent oath. He knew Elsa wasn’t going down without a fight. “No, you don’t.” He countered. “What makes you think that I have something to live for? I have  _nothing_ , Elsa.  **Nothing**.” He croaked as he felt the tears burn.

_But you have me, darling_.  **Don’t you see?**

“I see.” But she didn’t as she turned away from him. “Tomorrow’s the day,” She murmured as she tried her best not to give in to those emotions that swirled and swirled and  **swirled**.

 

“I know,” He mumbled as he pressed his hands to his chest, feeling  _that_  emotion burn.


	2. In Silence

It wasn’t that she was _presumptuous_ , she mused as she stood in front of her sister’s door, one fist braced, her breath held and eyes closed. She was just informing the council about the following proceedings that shall be made tomorrow, _unlike_ her sister who only sat there like a phantom, tight-lipped and bleary eyed. It wasn’t a crime to take over when needed. After all, she _is_ the Princess Regnant. And no matter what position her sister was in, she still has a say in the situation in hand, since she was also a victim. She let out an exasperated sigh as she opened one eye and arched a brow. She was in the same position she was in fifteen years ago. Standing at the door with high hopes and a shattered heart, it was **always** like this.

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

She forbade herself from shedding a tear for _her_ since she had shed so many and wasted thousands just like the efforts she had made to reach out for her. Another sigh escaped from her quivering lips as she turned her back from the door, and slowly – painstakingly placed her fist down on her side. She bit her lip until it bled as she stared at the windows, fogged by the cold that was slowly creeping underneath the sun’s wake. She knew that today was the start of winter; she just didn’t expect it to be this _horrid_. And she had to swallow an oath, as the cold reminded her of Elsa, reminded her of the day when one _man_ drew them apart and drew them close. And now he drew them apart once more, she thought bitterly as she leaned on the door.

 _We used to be best buddies, and now we’re not. I wish you would tell me_ why.

Oh, she knew why. The viper had successfully slithered its way through her sister’s walls – if there were any, anyway – and she had let it. Elsa had carelessly let herself fall victim into the snake’s pit. Foolishly, farcically, headfirst into his den, into his stories that were full of colorful deceit, Elsa had let herself fall. Just like Alice did in that dreaded rabbit hole. But in this case, Hans was no _wonderland_. And Anna knew that like the back of her head. He was the bitter red queen of _hearts_ who only desired power and false love. And Elsa? She was the foolish rabbit who followed suit, who followed his every command even if it was undoubtedly foolish.

 But how could she blame her sister? She was too kindhearted and too oblivious to face the facts. Anna knew her sister was not gullible and not as easily manipulated unlike her. Her sister was wise, she mused, but sometimes wisdom could run out. Sometimes even the wise can be fooled. And what was she doing moping around in front of her sister’s footstep? To apologize? She snickered at herself with a roll of her eyes. The answer was right there in front of her.

_I have to save my sister._

She didn’t care what it cost. What more did she have to lose? She had _nothing_. She lost the only man that could love her beforehand. She doubted he would come strolling back now that she was determined to persuade Elsa out of this – this _trance_ she was in. She doubted that he would want her now that she was more hell-bent into winning Elsa over that _beast_. He was a man who played safe, and she?  She was a woman who played fire with fire. She didn’t care if she’d get burned in the end, didn’t care if it would cost her life. She _needed_ to pull Elsa back to her senses. She wasn’t going to let Hans win.

_Not on my watch._

Even though her mind told her to retreat for the sake of her sister, her heart decided against it as so did her body. She found herself standing still in the cold corners of the cell, under the moon’s wake, and the _subject_ to his incoherent mutterings. Whilst her mind screamed and told her that she wasn’t to stay here with _him_ , not when she was vulnerable and him possibly insane, her heart lurched and cut her right on her throat, forcing her to _admit_ the feelings she knew wasn’t _right_ – not for him, anyway. And she had  to curse herself when she realized that she was torn between the two and was undoubtedly stalling every time a decision as hard as this was needed to be decided and done for. And for a queen, she was _futile_ one. But instead of disappearing yet again like the _phantom_ she was, she chose to fumble for her gloves and for the right words to say to him.

“Would you mind if I stay?”

And of course, it was another rhetorical question as she watched dreadful silence fill the air and answer her own inquiry just like it _always_ does.

Silently, she sat down the frigid bench attached to the moist wall and casted her eyes down to her shaking hands and swallowed so slowly that it burned the very inch of the walls of her throat. And though she willed herself to keep her gaze down for she had done enough damage to the three of them, she decided against it once again. She watched his venomous green eyes glow quite somehow in the dark, resembling the monster they said he was – or was it just her _imagination_? – as they focused intently on hers, watching her just as she was with him. She wished fervently to decipher the puzzle he was hiding behind his _gorgeous_ façade he had built for _God knows_ how long. And when she realized she was flustering because of his resolute gaze, she instantly regretted lifting her eyes to even look at him out of pity. Another swallow followed then a sigh as she painfully closed her eyes and looked dreadfully away from him.

“At least have the _decency_ to look at me.” His voice was strong, his tone forceful, not what she expected – _heard_ , to be precise, from him moments ago. His audacity awed her.

She could hear his smug smile and the _tell-tale_ twitch of his nose as she – for the first time in weeks – listened to her mind and decided to stay _mute_.

“I suppose I am _clouding_ your judgment, am I?” His tone was different, hardly as alike on his previous statement or rather, _demand_. Words laced with sarcasm, he raised a brow at her as he _tapped, tapped, tapped_ his finger on the slick chains that held him captive.

The smirk she had unconsciously longed to see snaked right through his hollow face, making him look more of a monster than what he was accused as before.

And likewise, she kept her mouth shut.

He shifted so that she could hear him clearly, clasping his cold sweaty hands together. “You were so _determined_ on putting me to my end.” He whispered, hoping it was taunting her enough.

Once again, she answered him with silence.

“Why the change of heart, _Your Majesty_?” She gritted her teeth at the way it rolled off of his tongue. She felt degraded and insulted by her own goddamn title, but she didn’t fell through her ire, knowing it was just another trick to get him what he wanted. _His death_.

She gave him the satisfaction to look her in the eye as she glared at him rather coldly than she intended to. They held each other’s gaze for what seemed like years. Cold blue eyes to venomous greens, it all seemed like a competition they were willing to win. And then he sighed heavily as he broke the contact and stared back at the dark empty halls of the castle’s dungeon. He so wished to hear the distant guffaws and the silent chatters the guards usually made – or anything really just to fill the cold silence that was beginning to suffocate him. And another sigh sounded through the stark walls, but this time it came from Elsa’s lips as she stood up and placed her trembling hands on her pale face. She began to pace. He had no choice but to watch her as he thanked God for the clacking of heels that echoed and echoed and echoed.

“You’re _impossible_.” She muttered as she let a humorless laugh slip from her sealed lips.

This time he let his ire and his annoyance speak for him. “What do you _want_ from me?” The chains that held him rattled as he stood up drastically even so she couldn’t see him.

That shut her up. _What did she want from him?_ She was impossible as well as he was and that frustrated her _even more_ as she began to pace quite furiously she thought her shoes might break. Multiple sighs escaped her lips as she brought her trembling hands to her hair, running them through the tangles. Curses then followed as she tried to spare him her ire for the fault wasn’t in him, but in _her_. What did _she_ want from him? Albeit she knew the answer to that before this all became a huge pile of mess, she still tortured herself for a different one as the answer itself was _preposterous_ and of course, _impossible_.

“ _What do you want from me?_ ” This time it came out as a demand as he pushed the tears away in the name of pride.

Albeit she hated the way she would turn to face him like an open book, she still did so. “ _I_ **don’t** _know_.” And with that, she chose pride over the answer lest she might never survive the fall.


	3. Sentience

Chatters filled the entirety of the room as they pondered upon the color schemes and the pending preparations for the grand wedding due in two weeks. Ideas were here and there as blueprints and pending designs for dresses and invitations were scattered all over, nothing being decided. Albeit frustration lingered in the corners of the room, excitement still reigned. Their eyes glittered at the thought of the _better_ future now within arm’s length – not that the kingdom was already at its _best_. Who wouldn’t want to be _superior_ , anyway? The beatitude in their voices lit the terse and placid room, irking the two royals that sat at both ends of the table, watching the de minimis _game of chess_ with pure distaste and ire. Like phantoms who wanted nothing from the Lilliputian mortals that did nothing but pry on someone else’s businesses – well, except for one thing that is if they _did_ care to grace them with serenity.

They didn’t have anything in common, just that they were both rulers of the two utmost kingdoms and that they were ruling them _alone_. The constant scoffs from the monarchs resonated and dissolved into little pieces of dust as their own council had decided to ignore them, forcing them to just sit there and listen to their counteractions and mirthful smiles. It was as if they were watching a theatrical act.

Elsa sighed as she drummed her fingers on the table, ignoring the constant paperwork being handed to her. She grimaced as her thoughts raced towards the man who had spent two years and six months in a prison cell, the man who demanded for his penance, the man she loved – _loves_. A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at the windows, hoping for some divine intervention or just something that could make all the pain go, something that could solve her problems with just one snap of a finger. The questions raised apropos the arrangement dissolved into thin air as she thought of _what now_ and _what’s next_ , ignoring the constant demands her council made for an insight when they clearly had said it all _so what more was there to say?_ Another sigh resonated as she faced them, her eyes clear, yet direful.

With one swift look, they went back to their _business_.

It was now the king’s turn to sigh as their eyes met – briefly – stony grey eyes to cold blue glaciers. With one mere look a message was delivered, so they stood up and excused themselves – which to no one’s surprise was not a bother at all. Raised brows and smiles that reached the heavens reflected their old saggy faces as they watched the young _couple_ with delight. They thought everything was absolutely _indefectible_.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she rolled her eyes in complete annoyance. “I thought they would never let us out.” A weak smile flitted across her face as she rubbed her arm pathetically.

“Me either.” He spoke, the same smile plastered on his face.

Silence then fell after.

He licked his lips as he spared the shut doors to the council a quick glance. “We’ve been engaged for six months, and you always seem to talk about this certain _prince_ in the dungeons. I’d like to see him – if you don’t mind, that is.” He corrected himself lest that he might offend her.

Her shoulders tensed as she forced an easy smile. “Of course,” she bit her lip. “If you would follow me,”

He did follow her, hoping that this was distraction enough to get his mind off of _her_. “You do know that you’re only prolonging his sentence, don’t you?” He asked once they were in the confinement of the dark halls that led to the prison cells.

She sighed at that as she took a torch that hung from the moist walls. Oddly enough, the scent of these halls gave her that sense of panic and nostalgia. She had to suppress them as she graced her guards on post a smile.

“Diederik,” was all she could muster, knowing that he was right.

He placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ve done the same.” He bit his lip to avoid the tears.

She shifted to face him with a raised brow, a trace of sympathy underlying her calm features. “You did?” The surprise in her voice was obvious – _too_ obvious to make him recoil back in shame.

But he knew there was no turning back now for he had spoken once again without thinking – a habit he had grown fond of. “I fell in love with a common thief. She took my heart when she took that pendant I was supposed to give to my mother – metaphorically speaking. Astounded by her beauty, I let her slip with the pendant, knowing that she might need it for her family. And she did. But her escapades didn’t stop there and I was forced to listen to my council for they thought that she was giving the kingdom the worst reputation they could ever imagine. Of course they were exaggerating, and of course they didn’t know what it was like to be in love for they hadn’t been at all. But I was forced to comply in fear that this might cost my people their home and kingdom – and of course that was stupid. She’s still in jail, presumably cursing my name for prolonging her sentence since I cannot decide on what to do with her. And every single night I regret that.” He confessed as he looked away, rejecting her pity.

Elsa casted her eyes down at her feet as realization had hit her hard. “I know that I am prolonging his sentence. But I just love him too much to let him go.” Her voice cracked as she ignored his stare and continued to walk towards the endless path of empty jail cells.

Diederik placed a hand on her shoulder and whirled her around. “Listen to me Elsa,” he said, unaware that that sentence alone made her cower in fear. “Don’t let them get to you like what I did. I don’t want you to make the same mistake I did.” He ran his hand through his blonde hair, sighing.

“Thank you,” she said with a smile. “I never knew I could love this much.” She laughed humorlessly as she continued to lead him to _her_ prince.

She stopped, her hands shaking as she unlocked his cell. He didn’t even bother to look at her anymore.

“Hans,” her voice shook. “This – this is King Diederik of –”

He sighed as he cut her off. “Alcott,” he interjected with a horrid smile. “Your fiancé, I know. I’m well informed by your guards.” The venom in his words was obvious as he glared at her even though she couldn’t see. “Just what are you doing here, _Your Majesty_?”

Just as usual, he was insulting her yet again with her own title.

“Would you mind leaving us for a minute or two, Diederik?” Elsa pleaded as she opened his cell door.

Diederik nodded as he turned on his heel and walked towards the guards on post.

Hans then had the courage to step forward. “Why did you come here, _Elsa_? Did you come here to rub it in my face that you’re getting married to a _real_ prince?” He asked cantankerously. “Oh I’m sorry, wasn’t he a king?”

Elsa couldn’t control her ire as she stepped forward. “Don’t be an _asshole_.” She spewed as she tried to stand still despite the protests her knees made.

He pushed her on the cold walls, his face merely an inch from hers. “Am I being an asshole, now?” He bellowed, making her cringe. “You know that I am in love with you, Elsa. You _know_ that goddamn well.” He muttered as he crashed his lips on hers, forbidding her to respond to what he had just said.

But unfortunately for him, Elsa shoved him away and grabbed him by the collar, forcing him to look down at her, green eyes to smoldering blue. “You should be _fucking_ aware that I love you too.” She spat before she kissed him with the same force he’d given previously, but this time, it was mutual.


End file.
